


Bath Night Continued

by BadgersQueen



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith and Badger get intimate after she finds him in the bathtub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Night Continued

**Author's Note:**

> Continued from a one-shot Lillianorchid wrote for me. 
> 
> Meredith is my OC & belongs to me.
> 
> Badger (& all Firefly related things) do not belong to me.

Just as Meredith had gone into his bedroom and shrugged off her vest, getting ready to take off her wet clothes, she felt a pair of arms slip around her waist. She smiled and turned to see Badger grinning at her. He pressed a kiss against her shoulder blade and she turned around in his arms to face him. She lifted the hat off her head and set back on his before wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her arms on his shoulders.

"Thought you could use some assistance", Badger chuckled, pulling her closer.

She raised a playful eyebrow back at him and kissed him sweetly against the lips, “I bet”, she laughed softly but of course not minding at all.

He kissed her back affectionately, resting his lips against her jaw and slowly making his way down her jawline. His hands droppded down around her waist, his thumbs hooking into the band of her skirt and slowly pushing it down past her hips. His lips were at her neck line as she stepped out of her skirt, her fingers undoing the rest of the buttons of her shirt and then shrugging that off as well. Her skin felt less damp now with her clothes off. She shed her bra and underwear a second later, making Badger’s entire face flush brightly as he looked at her.

"As long as you’re enjoying the view, we shouldn’t waste good hot water", Meredith chuckled softly, wrapping her arms back around his neck.

Badger’s grin only widened as he pulled her flush against him and lifted her up into his arms, carrying her back into the bathroom. He set her down beside the tub and climbed in, offering his hand to her and helped her in a second later. He sat own in the tub and Meredith knelt in between his legs, leaning against him. The water splashed around them and the steam continued to rise into the air, making it quite warm.

"I’m sorry I got you wet", He apologized, flowering kisses against her shoulders, playing with a few locks of her hair.

"Are you talking about the bath water or after our bath?" Meredith playfully smiled.

Badger laughed and held her close to him, pressing his lips firmly against hers. His fingers running along her skin. His hands ran up her body, touching and exploring. Meredith gasped and moaned against his mouth, taking in short breathes as his fingers ran over her nipples. She clung to him, loving the sensation of his wet hands on her skin. She smiled and buried her face against his neck.

"The bath water", Badger finally answered in her ear, fingers running through her hair and down her back.

Meredith smiled and then turned around so her back was facing him. She pulled her hair out of the way and gestured to her shoulders, “Mind? I could use some loosening up first”.

How could he resist? Badger placed a loving kiss against the back of her neck, hands on her shoulders, easing his fingers into her shoulder blades and massaging them gently. He drew kisses down her neck and down the top of her back.

"Oh god, thank you", She moaned quietly, smiling contentedly. She leaned forward, her curls dipping into the water.

"A man who treats his woman like a queen and a woman who treats her man like a king, make one hell of a team", Badger replied, making circles into her shoulders with his fingers, "And you, Meredith, deserve to be spoiled".

Her cheeks flushed brightly and she turned her head slightly to look at him. Smiling affectionately at him, uterally touched. Meredith turned around to face him, splashing the water a little in her movements. She sat up a little on her knees and wrapped her arms about his neck again and kissed him.

"My fancy king, in his fancy hat, sitting in his fancy iron tub", She murmured with a caring smile against his lips.

Badger gazed back at her, heart beating a mile a minute. His hands at her waist as he held her. He had never imagined in a million years they’d be an item. Or she’d be with him. He’d always imagined her in a fancier bathroom, in a bigger tub. Taking a bath with actual running hot water and soaps and towels and music playing while she soaked in bubbles. Not sitting here in his arms in an iron tub. In what he could manage to have for hot water with very little steam left after twenty or so minutes. And of course having to fill it himself from a jug. Yet here she was. Always returning to him when she came back from her business ventures. Not returning to some upscale well to do socialite or some pilot of a first class ship she ventured on now and again. 

But always returning to him. Him of all people.

Badger just smiled smugly to himself as he leaned into her kiss. He felt her cup his face with her hands and he could feel her body lean into his as the kiss deepened. His tongue entered her mouth, brushing against hers playfully. Meredith giggled against his lips and this made him smile even more. He hooked his arm about her waist, his other hand grabbing for the wascloth on the side of the tub. He got it wet with soap and brushed it against her skin.

"Hmmm that feels nice", she commented, leaning against him, feeling the hot water run over her skin.

"I hoped it would. We should bathe together more often", Badger said, bringing the washcloth down in between her legs.

Meredith let out a low gasping moan, feeling the hot sensation between her legs as he used two fingers to guide the washcloth against her entrance and around her inner thigh. Teasingly going back and forth.

"Badger, oh my god", she gasped, swatting him playfully in the arm.

He chuckled even more, kissing her. She half laughed as she tried to keep her breathing even and leaned into him, loving the motion of his hand down in between her legs. Her whole body flushed brightly as he brought her into his arms and gently sat her in the tub in his spot. He knelt over her, kissing her against the neck. Moving downwards and kissing against her breasts. Meredith leaned back against the tub as his wet hands massaged her, gently squeezing and exploring her skin. As she buried her face into his neck, one hand on the back of his neck, she felt him lift her out of the tub. Her legs automatically wrapping about his middle. The water had slowly gotten cold as he stood out of the tub. Careful not to fall or drop her, Badger carried her back into the bedroom and set her down on the bed.

Tossing his hat aside for the moment, he crawled ontop of her and she immediately clung to him again. Both were still soaked from their bath but neither cared as they passionately kissed, hands roaming over the other. Meredith ran her fingers through his hair, ruffling it and messing it as he held her flush against him. His own fingers buried in her hair. Badger pulled away slightly to gaze down at her. Breathing heavily. He smiled and trailed soft kisses down her stomach and down in between her legs. Meredith let out another low gasping moan as he crawled back up her body and passionately kissed her. She was panting heavily as she clung to him. He gazed back at her, pushing aside a few stray strains of her red hair out of her face. 

"I love that I get you all to myself", Badger told her.

"You’re very adorable", Meredith stated, leaning up and kissing him against the nose, "How could I resist saying no?" She playfully smiled.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, laying with her on the bed, smiling back at her. “I’m glad you said yes”.

"Me too", She nodded, running her fingers down his chest and leaning in to snuggle against him. She felt him press a soft kiss against her forehead and pull a blanket up to cover them so they’d be nice and warm and dry off.

His arm wrapped protectively about her waist and twirled a lock of her hair playfully around his finger. He had a business meeting in about an hour in his office. Badger hated leaving her side after she’d just gotten home but they’d have more time after to be together. He decided to let her nap and after he’d see if she wanted to join him for his meeting. He never minded having her on his lap as she usually always seated herself there when he was busy. Badger just rested his chin against her shoulder and watched her slumber, smiling to himself as he did so.


End file.
